prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Four Rulers
The are a group of monarchs who live in four separate kingdoms surrounding the Palmier Kingdom. Each of them holds a Rose Garden Key, which can open a path to the Cure Rose Garden. For this, Eternal took interest of them and attacked their Kingdoms, forcing them to run away and take the form of Palmin. Once a ruler is found, he or she must stay in the Rose Pact for a certain amount of time to recover. After which, they can go back and restore their respective kingdoms. Each have a special power that benefits themselves and Pretty Cure, and the rulers can communicate using their crowns. The Four Rulers King Doughnuts is the the first ruler to be found, he is a small, blue dragon. Doughnuts is the ruler of the Doughnut Kingdom, which is east of the Palmier Kingdom. He is dignified and smart, but arrogant. Thus, he first says Coco and Natts are hopeless as kings and appreciates people who work hard for others. Should he be attacked, he will stun the enemy with a blue light emitting from his hands. The King leaves after he's recovered, but not before giving a calling card. He ends his sentences with "~dona". Queen Bavarois is the second ruler to be found. This pink and red bird is the Queen of the Bavarois Kingdom, which is south of the Palmier Kingdom. Sociable and energetic, she is talkative to the point of causing problems for others. Her power allows communication between Pretty Cure by making their transformation items act as mobile phones. After she recovered, she gives her calling card and goes back to her kingdom. She ends her sentences with "~roro". Princess Crepe is a chiffon tiger with orange stripes and the third ruler, being the Princess of the Crepe Kingdom, which is west of the Palmier Kingdom. She is in love with Coco and believes that the two of them became engaged when they were children, but this was merely a cultural misunderstanding on Coco's part. Still, Crepe loves Coco and takes the engagement quite seriously. Crepe's power activates the Milky Note, a laptop built by Natts which produces the Milky Mirror when it is summoned by Natts. Crepe leaves after she recovered her strength, remaining friends with Coco after he rejects her confession, and giving her calling card. She ends her sentences with "~kuku". King Montblanc is the last ruler and the king of the Montblanc Kingdom, which is north of the Palmier Kingdom. He is a green and tan turtle, the eldest of all four rulers, despite his cute appearance, and is the most intelligent. King Montblanc knows about the connection between Flora and Syrup. He also may know the connection between Eternal and the Cure Rose Garden. He ends his sentences with "~momo". History Before the Events of Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Before the sequel started, each monarch lived peacefully in their respective kingdoms around the Palmier Kingdom. The monarchs are not mentioned at all in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5''. King Doughnuts' Awakening At Natts House, Coco, Natts, and Milk sense a Palmin and as everyone went to look for it Urara stayed inside to take a picture of it as it floated by. But after being interrupted she was forced to leave. Later she spots him again and gets a picture to reveal his identity. A day later, Urara shows everyone he is still asleep, and they attemtpted to wake him up by handing him the Rose Pact, followed by a futon Nozomi obtained from another Palmin but he remained asleep. After awakening he scolds the group for various trivial matters and attempted to leave to return home, but they forced him to stay until he could properly recover. As he gets to know the girls he deemed Coco and Natts unfit rulers of the Palmier Kingdom and spent time arguing with Syrup. At one point Scorp attempts to capture him after realizing he has been obtained but the Cures drive him off, and during another incident he uses his blue light to help them out when Nebatakos attacks. Eventually, as the girls discover what Milk has been doing he decides to make his leave, giving Urara his card before Syrup takes him home. Queen Bavarois' Awakening At Natts House, her Palmin form was discovered nearby, but before they could get the picture the group found themselves transported into the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. Believing the Palmin may have been the giant from the story, they climbed the beanstalk. However, they do not find it and soon return home, where they discover it took shelter in Rin's hair. She took a picture of it and it transformed into Queen Bavarois, who began to chat up a storm until they become tired of her constant chatter and put her to sleep, allowing her to properly recover. At one point she helps the group by giving them the ability to speak to each other through their CureMo so that they can find Karen and Kurumi. She also personally gives Syrup some advice and afterwards she decides to return home to those waiting for her. She gives Rin her card. Princess Crepe's Awakening Out at the lake by Natts House the group encounter her Palmin; much to the distress of Natts and Coco. Nobody can understand why until she clings onto Coco to say she is his fiance. Coco tries to say she misunderstood him from their past interactions -he was unaware that sharing fruit in the Crepe Kingom is an engagement promise- as Nozomi and Milk get angry with him. Karen points out that because both Kingdoms didn't agree with it then he doesn't have to marry her, but this makes her cry and threaten refusal to accept him as the King of Palmier Kingdom. The group try to discourage Crepe after she tries to convince Coco how good this marriage between Kingdoms could be, but their words means nothing to her. Eventually she does begin to show the group more kindness though, seeing that its because of them Coco and Natts are happy again, and she believes they are in safe hands. She also uses her power to activate the Milky Note, a device Natts made. When she becomes lonely noticing Coco is happy without her, she decides to leave for home. But first she is given a farewell party and she confesses her feelings properly to him. He turns her down out of obligation to the Cures and she takes off after giving them her card. King Montblanc's Awakening One day his Palmin floated into the library, where Karen and Komachi discovered him and took a picture to return him to his normal form. But for some reason he is very sickly -unlike the others- and they are unable to find a cure for him until Queen Bavarois is contacted, in which she explains that he used up so much energy from being in Palmin form so long. Karen takes it upon herself to nurse him back to health, but it seems everything she tries only makes his illness worse; until he reveals later that this is only because he is a picky eater. He bonds with her over their favorite food item: 5% grape juice. Once he is healed, he joins the other three monarchs and they open the way to the Cure Rose Garden. Trivia *All the Four Rulers are based on the Four Guardian Beasts of Chinese Mythology, as they also guard the four cardinal directions of the world. Each of them follows: **King Doughnuts' motif is the Seiryu, the Blue Dragon of the East. **Queen Bavarois motif is the Suzaku, the Red Phoenix of the South. **Princess Crepe's motif is the Byakko, the White Tiger of the West. **King Montblanc's motif is the Genbu, the Black Turtle of the North. *Princess Crepe shares her voice actress with Crescendo Tone from ''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' and Sharuru from ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' (Nishihara Kumiko). *King Doughnuts shares his voice actor with Westar from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Haruno Ibuki from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure''. *Queen Bavarois shares her suffix with Kuroro from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure''. **Princess Crepe shares her suffix with Cook from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! *All of the Four Rulers are named after desserts. Gallery References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Mascots Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!